


Eleanor

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Series: Like A Little Recon Baby [6]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Future Fic, Mentions of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ellie takes a little bit longer to accept that her dad is home. </p><p>When Poke comes back there are two things he notices, One-Jess’s skirt is far too short (something must be done about that it’s sending the wrong impressions to scumbags who like to pray on thirteen year olds) and Two-Ellie is hiding behind her mother’s leg. </p><p>Maybe having another baby with such a long age gap between wasn’t the best idea. But he’s here now and out (finally) so he’s just gonna have to make sure that Ellie understands what that mean’s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleanor

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another instalment-I reckon that there are only five more instalments left and then that's it. 
> 
> This deals with mentions of war. 
> 
> Nothing is mine and this entire fic is based of the actors portrayal and not on any historical events or real life. 
> 
> Enjoy

When he gets of the plane every inch of him wants nothing more than a hot shower and a decent night’s sleep.

He sees Gina near the back her brown hair in a loose ponytail, dressed like a walking wet dream naturally in jeans and jumper. And then she moves slightly and Tony can get a glimpse of the two girls leaning on the rail next to her.

The older one he knows is Jess. It’s been nearly two years since he’s seen her and she’s changed from a gangly kid nearing puberty into a full teenager. His first thought when looking at Jess is that her skirt is far too short, he should really do something about that before a passing scumbag gets the wrong impression, but God Jess is beautiful.

It might be slightly biased coming from him but it doesn’t stop it being true. Jess is tall with her mother’s incredible looks and when she sees him she smiles and waves and he can feel himself grinning back.

“Missed you” Jess mutters hugging him before Gina could get there and Tony hugs her back before reaching for his wife. Gina hugs him in that desperate way that tells him she won’t break in front of the children but later in their own home and their own bed.

He bends down then to peer at Ellie who’s watching him with wide brown eyes. The last time he had seen her she had been a healthy kicking baby of nearly three. Now she’s a tall, wide-eyed five year old.

“Hey” he says gently pulling her forward so she’s next to his knee “I suppose you don’t remember me that much?”

To her credit she shakes her head from the beginning before pulling her thumb into her mouth “You remember Daddy don’t you sweetheart?” Gina says bending down but Ellie still shakes her head looking increasingly panicked.

“It’s ok” he says gently brushing a finger down the side of her face, “Don’t worry about it” he says even though he knows he does.

 

 

 

When he gets home the first thing he does is go in the shower and scrub himself clean, he keeps scrubbing until after he knows that the sand is gone from every crevice of his skin just because he can.

When he opens the door dressed in loose jeans and a jumper he comes face to face with Eleanor who’s sat cross-legged right in front of the door watching him intently.

“Momma wants to know if your gonna come with us to the Park” she says quietly and Tony nods unsure of what else to say, he’s a fucking Reconnaissance Marine, he’s been in Iraq and all over the Middle East and he should not be nervous when it comes to dealing with his own child.

“Sure” he says gently and Ellie nods standing up and walking down the stairs her ponytail swinging.

 

 

 

 

They go to the park the four of them and then Gina and Jess go off to get ice cream leaving him and Ellie sitting on the bench.

Tony’s just about to ask whether or not she wants to go and play when she pipes up.

“Have you ever killed someone?” she asks and Tony blinks because of all the questions he’s ever been asked to hear that one coming from a five year old throws him completely.

“Sometimes I have to” he says cautiously, he doesn’t want to frighten Ellie with the truth but he really doesn’t want to lie to her either.

Ellie considers that for a second her head tilted to the side.

“Johnny who sits next to me in English says his mommy says the war is bad” she says chewing her bottom lip. “He says his momma goes on marches and sends out letters that the war is bad and soldiers kill children like me and Johnny” she peeps up a little her eyes wide. “You don’t do you?”

Something flares inside of him a white hot anger that builds and builds until there is nothing left to focus on, that’s burrowing the hurt that sears along his veins.

“People like Johnny’s mother don’t understand what happens over their Ellie” he says after several moments of trying to control himself and remember he is talking to a five year old and his daughter.

“They don’t know what it’s like, what it’s like to constantly be on the lookout, to be separated from their family all the time, to miss out on their kids growing up and see their friends get shot in front of them”

He pauses when he realises he might have gone on a little bit longer and harsher than he should have done, he closes his eyes because this is Ellie who already doesn’t trust him or know him and he doesn’t, no he _needs_ not to scare her.

But Ellie is still looking at him with that same small expression before she asks slowly “So you didn’t kill any babies?”

“No sweetheart” he says gently brushing back a leaf from where it had been caught in Eleanor’s hair “I didn’t”

Ellie turns suddenly and grins, the smile is so bright and wide that the dimples in her cheeks are wide open and it utterly transforms her face. A knot that Tony didn’t know had formed loosened slightly in his stomach.

“I know and that’s what I told Johnny” Ellie said grinning “And then I hit him”

The shock and tone Ellie used made him laugh out loud, he had this image of his daughter taking out another boy while defending him. God Brad was gonna love this one.

“What did momma do?” he asked mentally making a note to ask Gina as soon as they get home, Ellie frowned “She said that I shouldn’t hit people but then we went out to get cake and she was smiling the whole night”

Yeah that sounds like his wife alright.

“You did a bad thing for a good cause” he said gently and Ellie nodded “That’s what Jess said, and she let me use her phone to play Angry Birds” she nodded only with her own little story lost in her own world.

“I love you Eleanor you know that right?” he asked gently brushing his hand down the length of Ellie’s brown hair.

She turned to look at him then her eyes brown and warm the exact same shade that her mothers were.

“I know Daddy” she said smiling sweetly “I love you to”

**Author's Note:**

> The next instalment will be up as soon as-fair warning, this is my own headcannon so other fanfic's might be shorter as we near the ending. 
> 
> Feedback is welcomed.


End file.
